


Little Mischief Turning Cottonballs

by Artheusearl



Series: Familial Alternate Universe [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Family, Fluff, Gen, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artheusearl/pseuds/Artheusearl
Summary: When Alfred came home seeing a little redhead and a mess of doodles on the floor.





	Little Mischief Turning Cottonballs

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Father's Day. I already posted it on Instagram, but I decided to share it here as well. This will be a part of my Family AU where Alfred ( a renowned photographer ) and Arthur ( a famous painter ) are married and have two sons named Adrian and Belial. If you're wondering about how they look like, I took their designs from Sweet Devil America ( minus the glasses, wings, horns, and tail ) and Sweet Devil England ( minus the naughty attitude, wings, horns, and tail ). Basically this is also Human AU and OMEGAVERSE, so please if you do not fancy Mpreg, you may go back now ( although I won't be mentioning details of birth, so rest assured ) But take note, that this AU has many variations, including a parallel universe I created where Arthur is a girl and her name is Arthuria. And my Celebrity AU x Family AU series. I'll write more about them when I have time. I mostly just talk about headcanons of these AUs at my instagram account: @spadianqueen.england ( for my roleplay / writing account ) and @belieazari ( for headcanons and arts ). If you want to know more, you may follow me over there.
> 
> Seriously, I can talk about this all day.
> 
> Don't forget to drop some feedback! And enjoy reading! Much love for baby Belial!

### One-shot #1

It was an intense day at work. His boss came to the conclusion that the photos he sent the other day were a bit unfit for the new magazine layout they were planning to come up with. Due to the lack of resources and imaginative spark his superiors have, he was forced to provide another set of photos with a different theme right on the spot which Alfred sworn he wasn't in the mood to deal with. Oh, he was so ready to quit, and perhaps slap some negatives right across the face of his boss for being an ungrateful prick who knew nothing about aesthetic and abstraction. Maybe he could as well draw a middle finger while he was at it.

As if he could do that.

Alfred sighed from the umpteenth time as he came home from work that day. Moving out of his car was a struggle itself due to the tons of portfolios he needed to take home for research purposes. _Wow, is being a photographer this much of a hassle?_ He swore his favourite hobby was starting to give him too much stress. Maybe it was time to take a damn break and settle on the couch or the bed, cuddling his cute omega without a care in the world. _Yup, that will do._

 _Ugh._ How he missed Arthur and the kids.

"I'm home," Alfred greeted with a quiet tone, unusual for him to be honest. His almost unheard greeting was battled by a long silence, much to Alfred's confusion. What time was it? _'Oh, shit. 10 pm?!'_ Damn, he didn't notice the time at all. No wonder no one was answering. The kids were probably asleep. As for Arthur, _hm, in their bed perhaps?_ Alfred proceeded on walking across the hallway but he stopped midway and almost screamed in an unmanly tone when he was greeted by a little redhead trying to scribble some unidentified odd-looking images on their tiled floor.

_Holy shit._

Putting his portfolios down, he hurriedly walked closer at his four-year-old son. "Hey, Beli, what are you doing?" he called in a whisper after noticing Arthur sleeping soundly on the couch. God, he looked so worn out. "Why are you still awake? Where's your big brother?" he asked again, as he picked up the toddler from the floor to kiss his forehead. The little one responded with a huge smile on his face and a surprise tackle around his neck.

"Dada! You're home! Be'i was waiting for you!" the child burst out in a quiet yet excited tone. "Big brother's s-weeping."

"Really? Were you waiting with mommy?"

"Mhm! But... mommy's tired," the boy answered. His happy demeanor immediately twisted into a sad one.

"I can see that, baby. Maybe we should take mommy to bed and put you to bed as well. It's late. You shouldn't stay up this late, okay?"

Belial nodded and sheepishly hugged his dad for the second time. Alfred put him down and instructed him to go upstairs and wait for him while he tend to Arthur, in which the little one obeyed without complaints. Although, he was once again halted by Alfred who saw the scribbles on the floor for the second time. "Uhm, Belial?" Alfred scratched the back of his head and heaved a generous amount of air. "Hey, little buddy, come over here for a bit." Belial throttled back at him and grinned. Ah, if only he wasn't this cute. "Aw, hey, munchkin, no doodling on the floor, remember? You can draw anywhere but not here, alright?" For a moment, his judgment of avoiding a messy looking floor had escaped other possibilities. But his main concern was for Arthur not to wake up from the mess after a tiring day at home. "Do you understand what I am saying, baby?"

"Yes, dada. Be'i understands!"

"Good. Now, off you go to your base."

And there he watched the redhead scurry upstairs with his colouring materials. Now, time to clean the shapes off the tiles. He had to admit it looked cute, though. He wondered what the child was trying to make. It was probably something grand since the child did got Arthur's artistic genes.

_Oh, well._

After a while of cleaning, Alfred sat tiredly on the floor beside the couch where Arthur was sleeping. He sighed once more and brushed some fringe off the Brit's face with his hand, in which had caused the said Briton to wake up.

"Hnn... Alfred, is that you?" mumbled the Brit.

"Oh. I'm sorry for waking you up, Artie. Yeah, it's me. Had dealt with a lot of shit from work so I was late. Sorry for waiting." He kissed Arthur on the lips and momentarily rested his head on his chest.

"It's fine. Have you eaten yet, love?" Gently, Arthur lifted himself up, careful not to push Alfred off him. "Do you want me to prepare you something?"

"I'm hungry, but it's fine. You don't have to prepare something. Maybe just what we have there?"

"Of course, whatever suits you." Arthur led his husband to the kitchen and reheated a few meals he had made hours ago. They both shared the food, courtesy of Alfred, and after a while helped each other with tidying the kitchen despite both being tired from today's happenings.

"Let's go to bed, Artie."

"Aren't you going to shower yet?"

"Nah, I'm too tired to shower. I'll do it tomorrow," Alfred retaliated as he opened their bedroom door to head straight on their huge inviting bed without worrying about being sticky and dirty from outside dirt. Everything seemed to be going well -- he thought, so far at least, not until he saw little Belial doing a final stroke of colour on their bedroom **_WALL_**. Talk about telling your son not to draw on the floor ONLY.

"B-Belial!" Alfred mentally face palmed. Could this day get any worst than this?

"W-What the he-"

"Language, dear," Arthur shushed. But instead of having the same reaction, he seemed to be trying to hold back... laughter?

Alfred turned his head back to look at Belial. The child had a huge smile on his face and was now running towards him with his arms spread high up in the air. By instinct, Alfred moved his arms in response to pick the boy up again. But instead of smiling, he had a little frown on his face which went unnoticed by him.

"Belial. What did I tell you about doodling on--"

He stopped midway from that when he felt a little kiss being planted on his lips.

"Chu!" Belial made it convincing with his little kiss sound which had made Arthur cooed at him endlessly by how cute it was. "Happy father's day, dada!" shouted the boy. Alfred stared at him dumbfounded for a few seconds before he looked at the doodles on the wall with his supposedly figure on it with another stick figure with red hair which seemed to be Belial himself. Up their heads were the words **'HAPPIE FADHERS DEY DADDY'** in bold letters.

"O-Oh... uhm. T-Thank you, baby. That was really sweet." Damn it. That was _A-FUCKING-DORABLE_. He couldn't possibly cry from this, right? Well, shit, he was already. "U-Uhm, want to sleep with daddy and mommy? For the present?" he kissed the toddler back again and hugged him tight before he put him down. "Go get your teddy," he ordered with a smile.

"Well, that was unexpected," Arthur whispered as they both watch the child ran off from their bedroom to his own. "So, are you planning to erase that?"

"Heck, no. Over my dead body," he answered with conviction but it was pretty obvious that he was trying to wipe his tears in secret. "W-We can leave the wall alone. I think I have a new theme to work on."

"As you wish, honey. We need to work on the spelling, though. Heh. How cute." Arthur moved a stepped forward to face him this time with a kiss. "That wasn't on the plan, but happy father's day, Alfred."

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously wishing I have a baby like Belial. By the way, he calls Arthur as mommy. Hope you like this one! You may request more of these one-shots from the same AU if you wish, just give me a heads up! Thank you for reading.


End file.
